


Anniversary Drinks

by InnocentPen90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentPen90/pseuds/InnocentPen90
Summary: Harry and Hermione celebrate their anniversary in a somewhat unorthodox manner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quick stroke fic

They were drunk. There was no other reason why they had stumbled into an alley beside the pub making out like teenagers. Harry couldn’t bring himself to care though, as he rubbed up against Hermione’s denim covered core. He was just so fucking hard. It was her smile that always did for him. She whimpered around a bruising kiss, legs wrapped around his waist. 

They could care less if anyone stumbled upon him as he worked her jeans off, pulling her panties to one side while plunging his fingers in her hot cunt, he groaned in lust as her shriek of pleasure echoed of the buildings. He could feel the clenching of her muscles against her fingers, as she flexed to grip something bigger than his fingers. He obliged, pulling his cock out and rubbing it against her wet folds. 

She whined at his teasing, and without further ado, he slammed his cock into her tight wet heat. He fucked her like an animal, gripping her tightly and holding her against the wall as he rammed into her pussy. The grunts and moans and growls were mixed in liberally with her urges to fuck her harder. 

He tried his best as she was ripped through by orgasm after orgasm. They made a commotion as lights lit up out side the ally. 

Finally, a bright light shone on his face and came hard and deep inside of her, not noticing their son dressed in his Auror robes looking shocked at his parents fucking in public like the usual drunkards he caught. So this is what Anniversary drinks meant.


End file.
